


Visions of Sugarplums

by JungleKitty



Series: Kirk/Brandt Cycle [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKitty/pseuds/JungleKitty
Summary: Get you some of that Tri-Nyquil 2200 when you're sick. You'll see.





	Visions of Sugarplums

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 1998 Jungle Kitty. Star Trek and its characters are the property of Paramount. This not-for-profit piece of fan fiction is not intended to infringe on that ownership. The author's copyright applies only to the creative content and her original characters.
> 
> This story is one in a series about the relationship between James Kirk and Suzanne Brandt. It is #6 in the entire series, and part of the Pre-TOS Stories (2255-2263).
> 
> At the time of this story, Captain Brandt is commanding a Federation scoutship, the USS Wozniak. Kirk is commanding the Enterprise, although the five-year mission has not yet begun. Gary Mitchell is still alive and Kirk and Brandt are not yet lovers.

"Ah-CHOO!"

After wiping her nose, the captain of the Wozniak wadded the tissue into a moist ball and tucked it back into her shirt sleeve. Spending Christmas sector-mapping was bad enough, but to have a cold while doing it--Bah humbug!

"Bless you, Captain," said the helmsman.

"Thank you, Wilder," Captain Brandt replied with a sour smile. Apparently, the bridge crew had decided to take turns responding to her sneezes. A shiver ran through her body, and she thought longingly of the heavy chenille robe in her quarters. And the bed. And the pillow. And...

"Ah-CHOO!"

...and a fresh tissue. *Damn!*

"Bless you--"

"Belay the blessings, all of you."

She slumped back in her chair, reminding herself to close her mouth, even though she couldn't breathe through her nose. She sniffed as quietly as she could, crossed her legs in an attempt to retain some body heat, and wished she had a sweater.

"Captain, isn't forbidding blessings on Christmas Eve rather grinch-like?" Commander Wallis smiled as he approached the center chair. Brandt scowled at him, and he continued in a more official tone of voice. "The sector mapping is proceeding as anticipated with nothing unusual to report."

She gazed at him in bleary irritation. "*And*?"

"And," he dropped his voice to almost a whisper, "since there's really nothing going on, it seems like a good opportunity for you to take a break. Sir."

"Your recommendation is noted." To her dismay, it came out 'your recobbedation is doted.' "Return to your station."

"Aye, Captain," he sighed.

*Damn and double damn!* Now that she knew her first officer was watching, she didn't dare rub her temples, no matter how bad the pressure behind her eyes. But a mere head cold wasn't going to drive her off the bridge--not unless she started hallucinating a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer on the screen.

The turbolift doors hissed open, and she swung towards them a little too quickly. As she closed her eyes against the momentary dizziness, she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Captain, you should be in sick bay," the voice of Dr. Levenson said gently.

She opened her eyes and brushed the doctor away. "I'm fine. It's just a head code."

He frowned sternly. "A head cold that could infect your entire crew."

She sighed. He always knew right where to hit her. "All right. But dot sick bay. I'll go to by quarters." She rose, sniffed, and turned to Commander Wallis. "Bister Wallis, wish the crew a berry Chrisbas on my behalf. You have the cod."

"Aye, sir. Merry Christmas," he replied.

One last violent sneeze propelled Brandt into the turbolift, and her first officer settled into the command seat, chuckling, "I think she means conn."

***

Sitting on top of her desk, Captain Brandt argued as the CMO waved his medscanner in front of her.

"This is ridiculous!"

"It certainly is. A grown woman who won't take care of herself--"

"I do't deed ad exabidation. It's just a code, and there's dothing you can do about a code except tough it out--"

"There's been a medical breakthrough, Captain. It's called bed-rest."

Her intended snort of disgust was cut short as tender throat tissues refused to cooperate.

"Owww..." She swallowed painfully.

Shaking his head, Levenson turned away and retrieved a hypospray from his medkit. He raised it to check the settings and saw Captain Brandt regarding him with deep suspicion.

"What is that?" she asked flatly.

"Tri-Nyquil 2200."

"I dever heard of it."

"It's new. It will relieve your symptoms--sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, stuffy head, fever--so you can rest."

"Well...all right."

As he pressed the hypospray to her arm, he continued casually, "It also has an enjoyable side-effect. It's very conducive to free-form fantasizing. I used it when I had Teslaran flu six months ago. Very nice indeed."

Brandt grimaced and rubbed her arm. "What did you fattasize about?"

"Women half my age."

"You dirty old goat."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it."

"I'm dot itterested in wibben half your age."

"I'll check in on you later, and you can tell me what you came up with. Merry Christmas, Captain, and pleasant dreams."

***

Brandt went to the chest and got out the oversized t-shirt she usually slept in. Fingering the soft fabric, she decided it was too thin for real warmth and exchanged it for a sweatsuit. Then she stumbled to the bed, which looked much more inviting than a fleet-issue bunk ought to. The effort of removing her boots left her panting and she almost gave in to the urge to flop down and sleep in her uniform. But she reminded herself of how much cozier the sweats would feel and struggled out of her shirt and trousers and pulled on the soft fleece garments.

She pulled down the bedcovers and swayed slightly as she stared at the smooth surface of the pillow. She picked it up and pressed it to her cheek. It felt cool against her warm skin, and as she fell into the bed, a groan of surrender escaped her lips.

***

Half my age. Half my age would be sixteen. Ewww.

//You didn't always think so.//

What? Who's that?

//I'm your free-form fantasy.//

I was afraid you were the Ghost of Christmas Past.

//I can be, if you want. Although I might more appropriately be cast as Yet to Come.//

Go away. I'm trying to sleep.

//Brandt, there's only one good thing about having a cold, and I'm it. So get with the program.//

Then can I sleep?

//I promise. And it will be the best sleep you've ever had.//

All right. Go ahead.

//Well, you have to get it started. I'm just here to facilitate.//

Ohhhhh. This sounds like work.

//You were almost there. Half your age would be sixteen. Let's start with that.//

I don't want to fantasize about a sixteen-year-old boy.

//You didn't mind doing it when you were eighteen.//

I assume you're referring to Jim Kirk.

//Funny how quickly you caught on to that, isn't it?//

Wouldn't it be better if you gave me a new fantasy?

//It's much more enjoyable if we improve on an old one. So you're eighteen, he's sixteen...Where are you?//

Can we change the ages?

//Sure, it's your fantasy. You're sixteen, and he's eighteen--//

No, I'm twenty-one, and he's nineteen.

//??//

He was much sexier our senior year. We're at the Academy. I'm alone in my room, studying. And...

//And... And?//

This is silly. It's embarrassing.

//Everything you fantasize is confidential. Patient-medication privilege. Now. You're alone in your room, studying. Is it day or night?//

Early evening.

//There's a knock at the door.//

I say "Come" and Kirk comes in.

//Along with Mitchell.//

Mitchell?!?

//Don't tell me you've never thought about it.//

But--

//I told you, it's better if you let me improve it. Trust me.//

All right. Kirk and Mitchell come in.

//What are they wearing?//

Their uniforms.

//Tight pants.//

Yes, tight pants. And they say...they say...I don't know what they say.

//They say, "Merry Christmas, Brat!" Did they ever give you a Christmas present?//

Once or twice.

//Good. This is much better if we can work a little realism into it. So they say, "Merry Christmas, Brat" and...//

They have their hands behind their backs and--

//Wait! Instead of saying "Come," you answered the door.//

No mistletoe.

//Okay, eighty-six the mistletoe. So they back you up towards the desk...//

Grinning those shit-eating grins. And when my ass is against the edge of the desk, they hold out their hands--

//And they're empty!//

Empty?

//Mitchell says, "It's time for your Christmas spanking!"//

What the hell is a Christmas spanking?

//It's like a birthday spanking, but it's delivered at Christmas.//

There's no such thing.

//You really don't understand the art of fantasy, do you?//

But--

//Do you want a spanking or don't you?//

All right.

//Mitchell says, "It's time for your Christmas spanking. How many is it, Jim?" "Twenty-one."//

Then they turn me and bend me over the desk. They take turns spanking me, Mitchell on the right and Kirk on the left. One! Two! Three--

//Suddenly you yell, "STOP IT!"//

I do?

//Yes, you do. You really roar and they jump back, surprised. So you stand up, turn to them and say--//

"Gentlemen, if you're going to do this, do it right."

//That's the spirit!//

So I undo my trousers and push them down. Then I turn away from them and slo-o-owly push my panties down and bend over the desk.

//They look at each other, dumbfounded. They can't believe it. You have the most beautiful ass--//

I do?

//Oh, yeah. Many's the night they've sat in their room, talking about what a great ass you have and how much they want to get you into bed.//

They have?

//Especially Kirk.//

Yes, especially Kirk. Good. So now--

//Now, confronted at last with the object of long desiring, they are momentarily stunned by their good fortune. Kirk reaches out and puts his hand to your right--//

Left.

//Left cheek and--//

Caresses it softly, in slow, loving circles. I can hear him breathing, not panting, but I can hear it, and I tip my ass up toward his hand. It feels so good, his hand is so warm--

//SMACK! Mitchell swats your right cheek.//

"One," he whispers.

//Then he starts caressing your ass, and Kirk raises his hand.//

SMACK!

//"Two." His voice is low and rough.//

Oooooohhhhhhhh. For a long time, both of them are touching my ass and then Mitchell spanks me again.

//"Three." The word is barely out of his mouth when Kirk gives you the fourth.//

Then Mitchell, then Kirk, then Mitchell, then Kirk, spanking and counting and caressing...

//And it hurts.//

Oh, yes, it hurts. But not too much. Not yet. It feels great. I put my head down in my arms and makes these sounds, sort of squealing each time I'm spanked and moaning afterwards. Then they start spanking me very fast, and I lift my head--

//Mitchell leans down and turns your face towards his and kisses you. A slow, deep kiss as he slaps your ass.//

Yes, good. I can feel his erection--

//Hard-on.//

Hard-on against my hip as his tongue fills my mouth. I'm grinding my crotch against the desk and wishing someone would put his hand between my legs. And then I feel Kirk's mouth wet against my shoulder and moving down my back. We're up to about sixteen now and they're smacking my ass very hard. I'm sobbing against Mitchell's mouth. Kirk stands up and I rise with him. He slips his hand into my shirt and cups my breast, kneading my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. And the whole time, they're both spanking me and counting. My ass feels like it's on fire, and it just goes on and on...

//Finally, at twenty-one--//

I collapse against the desk, panting. Mitchell says, "I think she liked it, Jim."

//Kirk bends down and runs his fingers through your hair as he whispers, "Did you like it, Brandt? We didn't really hurt you, did we?" You turn toward him--//

And we kiss. It starts out slow but it builds quickly and we stand up without breaking the kiss. His arms are around me and I press against him. I have one hand at the back of his neck and I reach out with the other and grope Mitchell until I find the bulge in his pants. When he groans, I turn my head and start kissing him. I put my hand on Kirk's hard-on and massage them both through their trousers. I keep turning my head, to kiss first one, then the other, and their hands are *everywhere.*

//Not quite everywhere. Not between your legs. Not yet.//

No, but everywhere else. Touching and rubbing and pinching. Now things are happening very fast, it's a blur as we get out of our clothing. Then I'm on my knees, and these two wonderful cocks are right in front of me. Mitchell's is longer, but Kirk's is thicker. I put my mouth on Kirk's and suck the head. He gasps, and then I do Mitchell.

//Like you did with the kissing earlier.//

Right. First one, and then the other. They taste salty and pungent. Each time I take a little more into my mouth and finally down my throat. And they're making these great noises--gasping and growling.

//You stop and sit on the floor.//

With my legs spread. I smile at them. Mitchell kneels between my feet, and Kirk goes around behind me. He cradles my shoulders against his chest and kisses me as he plays with my breasts. I reach back and wrap my fist around his cock. And Mitchell puts his mouth to--

//Your toes.//

NO!

//--you scream as he sucks the first little piggy. Kirk whispers, "Wait for it, Brandt."//

But his hand moves down my stomach and--

//Massages your pussy lips--//

And my--

//*Just* your pussy lips.//

Hey! Whose fantasy is this?

//It's a joint effort. So Kirk's kissing you and you're twitching against his hand. Meanwhile--//

\--back at the ranch--

//--so to speak--//

\--Mitchell is through with my toes and quickly--

//--slowly--//

\--working his way up my leg, licking and tickling.

//Finally, he pushes Kirk's hand out of the way--//

Yes!

//Spreads you with his thumbs--//

*Yes*!

//And begins eating you.//

YES!

//And he's good at it.//

Oh, boy, is he good at it! Lapping me, tongue-fucking me, twirling around my clit, sucking on it!

//He lifts his head and says, "You taste good, Brandt." Then he puts two fingers inside you and tickles your clit with his tongue until you come. He raises those two fingers--//

Wet and dripping with my cum--

//And you and Kirk suck on them while Mitchell whips your clit with his tongue.//

I keep running my tongue up and down Mitchell's index finger and meeting Kirk's tongue. Finally, Kirk lays back and pulls me to him and then his cock is inside me, filling me, and we're fucking. He's pushing up into me, and I'm riding him--

//And Mitchell is...//

Watching.

//No.//

Admiring my ass.

//Uh uh.//

Sending out for pizza.

//Wrong again. Mitchell has a tube of lubricant.//

Where did he get--

//This is where the facilitating comes in. Mitchell has a tube of lubricant and he says, "Hold still."//

But we ignore him.

//So he smacks your ass--which is already flaming red--and that gets your attention. You stop moving and wait--//

But Kirk's still inside me, right?

//Of course. Mitchell takes the cap off the lube and squeezes a ribbon of the cold goo all down the crack of your ass.//

Oooo!

//You and Kirk start fucking again.//

Oh, good.

//And Mitchell rubs his cock up and down between your asscheeks.//

I like that.

//I know you do. So you're riding Kirk and wiggling and squirming, opening your ass to Mitchell, even though you're scared--//

Scared?

//Because you've never been fucked up the ass before.//

Yes, I have.

//Not when you were twenty-one, you hadn't.//

I'm not scared.

//Apprehensive.//

All right. Apprehensive. But excited.

//And your apprehensive excitement builds when Mitchell tells you to hold still again. Kirk holds you close and starts kissing you as Mitchell pushes his cock into your ass.//

It feels so good that I start coming--

//Until he presses in a little further and you break from the kiss and cry out, "Mitchell, wait!" He pulls back a little and says, "Brat, I won't--"//

I yell, "No, I want it!"

//"Just give me a minute," you say. You lay very still, taking deep breaths and trying to relax enough to go on. Then Kirk whispers, "Brandt, lift up a little." You think you're probably crushing his lungs so you lift up, but he slips his hand under you and starts fingering your clit. "No," you say--//

*No*? What am I, an idiot?

//Because you know that what he's doing will make you tighten even more. Then he says, "Tell me when you're coming." And you realize that your orgasm will be Mitchell's cue to go all the way up your ass.//

Pleasure with the pain.

//Exactly. And that pleasure builds very quickly, not just because of Kirk's fingers working your clit, or his cock inside you, or Mitchell's partway up your ass, but because of the sounds Kirk is making in your ear.//

Sounds?

//Remember the sounds he made when you broke your leg on the Republic and he held you until help arrived?//

Oh, yesssss.

//Those sounds. Cooing and clicking and "Shh. Shh. It's all right."//

Ahhhhh...

//And then you start coming.//

I'm coming! God, I'm coming!

//And it pours out of you and Kirk groans as it runs down his balls and Mitchell sighs as he pushes in slowly, slowly...//

Ohh! Ohh! It's good!

//Yes, it hurts so good, doesn't it?//

Yes! It's--so--GOOD!

//Finally, Mitchell is all the way up your ass and Kirk is all the way up your pussy and you're coming non-stop--//

Yes! YES!

//As these two gorgeous men are fucking you--//

AHH! AHHH!

//And Kirk is coming and Mitchell is coming and you're coming--//

Ahhhhhhh...

***

Later that day, when Dr. Levenson crept into the captain's quarters, he was happy to find that she was sound asleep and even smiling a little. He chuckled, wondering what sixteen-year-old had brought that on.

*And won't she be pleased when she wakes up and finds a Christmas greeting from her two friends on the Enterprise?*


End file.
